


A Car Without A Driver

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Knuckles saw a car moving, but without a driver.





	A Car Without A Driver

Knuckles is riding his superbike from the town. It's late in the night now.

Suddenly, a black vintage car is moving next to him.

When he looked at the car, he was shocked! The car has no driver at all. How could a car can move without a driver?

He is unsure if he should overtake the car or not. He just pretended that the car isn't there.

The car then speed away in front him, leaving him behind.

He can't sleep at that night because he kept thinking about that mysterious car. Is it a haunted car? Is it a robot who disguised as a car? It's a strange night after all.


End file.
